I am Neon -Chapter 02
Chapter 01 <<<<< ---- >>>>>> Chapter 03 Chapter 2 Dr. Bloch could not remember the last time she ever felt that sick. The D20 shuttle that descended into the violent atmosphere of Shirrocco planet was rocked and shaken as if held by an invisible giant’s fist. Much of the momentum was not absorbed by the stabilizers and translated right into the seat, Dr. Bloch was strapped into. The shuttle pilot, a hairless humanoid male of the Blue seemed not to share her misery and proclaimed with a high pitched laugh.”Oh, now that is what I call flying Dr. Bloch.” The mousy woman, who was the only passenger on this D20 shuttle, cursed at the pilot quite rudely. “Dr. Sudvahl keep that thing level or by god, I puke all over this damn bucket.” “I am sorry Dr. Bloch but the atmospheric conditions exceed the capabilities of the systems to ensure a stable flight. We are just passing through a storm with wind speeds exceeding 900 clicks per hour.” “Can we not wait till this storm subsides?” Dr.Bloch again swallowed in a rapid fashion trying to keep the sour taste from reaching her mouth. “Sorry, but that storm rages for a good 2000 standard years and there are no signs it will cease to rage within the next millennia or so.” The Blue opened the protective shield plates that obscured the passengers view outside. Revealing a cauldron of colors ranging across all shades of red and blue. The colors belonged to elongated storm clouds swirling and dancing in a seemingly chaotic pattern. This unsettling vertigo causing visual display and another sudden lateral movement was enough to make her lose the battle she had fought, ever since they dove into the atmospheric layers of this Jovian giant . The pilot tried to ignore and turn to look at the heaving woman and said.”We will be at the Cloud base shortly. I alerted medical.” Sure enough, there amidst the sheets of colorful clouds and the constant crackle of discharged lighting bolts was a man-made object, resembling more or less the shape of an upside down wide bottomed wine decanter. The bottle’s neck ended up in a bright green glowing ball. The object became bigger by the moment and revealed its true size as the now dwarfed shuttle slipped through energy membranes and inside a shuttle hangar with room for at about five more Dee-twenties. The violent shaking and moving had thankfully stopped and Dr. Bloch hit the safety harness release that retracted the seat restrains and got up on shaky feet, looking at the disgusting mess before he seat. She was also aware that some of it was still clinging to her blouse, skirt, and legs. A med robot of the station had entered through the now open rear boarding hatch and said with a soft melodic voice.”Please relax, Citizen . We have you feeling better in no time. She thankfully accepted the robots help getting on an unfolding force field supported gurney. The Blue said.”I better go too, the smell of vomit always gets me.” “Then you need to work on your piloting skills or have that damn shuttle looked after!” She snapped. The med bot had completed his diagnosis. “The cause of your sickness was an overstimulated sense of equilibrium. I have administered countermeasures. Other than that, a few hours rest will erase all ill effects of this temporary malady.” A large Kilonian multiped, looking somewhat akin to a very meaning centipede, appeared next to the bot and Dr. Bloch on the gurney. “I am so sorry for this Claudia but so good you came!” Not feeling very sick anymore the woman said.”Only for you, Chimeer ! Only for you did I leave my beloved study and subjected me to all this.” She reached out and took hold of an upper leg.”Good to see you, scissor face.” “Good you are here, my old teacher. Welcome aboard Stormrider station .” Chapter 3 » Category:Stories